


First Base

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Smut, Mutant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker enjoys kissing Bloodshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Base

Thornstriker moaned softly as Bloodshed leaned back onto the couch, pulling her on top of him. She had her hands gripping at his shoulders while his arms were wrapped tightly around her, holding her to him as he roughly made out with her. She shivered but kissed back, cheeks turning bright red when she felt his hand cup the back of her head with his hand gripping her shirt tightly.  
  
Primus, she loved kissing Bloodshed... He was always so passionate whenever they kissed. He would hold her close against him, almost as if he were binding her to his chest. His lips just attacked her, making her shiver and body come alive as she found herself kissing back with equal passion. His kisses just felt so nice and wonderful...  
  
She only wished that she wasn't shy when it came to initiating them. She had tried to do before, but every time she attempted to start a make-out session, she would get too embarrassed and shy and just wasn't about to continue.  
  
Her boyfriend, however, found that to be a cute reaction. Not to mention he had no problem with starting and keeping control of the kisses. She didn't know how to kiss as well as he did yet, so she was learning about what she could do to make Bloodshed as happy as she was whenever they made out.  
  
Little did she realize that Bloodshed didn't care if she wasn't as skilled as him when it came to kissing or anything romantic or sexual. He just loved kissing her. Primus, her lips were so soft, her tongue was so shy and sweet, her moans turned him on like no tomorrow... Holding her to him just brought him at ease. Kissing her made him feel alive.   
  
Sometimes, it was hard to keep control of himself. He didn't want to get too excited and scare her by getting too aroused. They still hadn't gotten past first-base yet (though he had touched her butt a few times, much to Thornstriker's embarrassment), and he didn't want to do anything until she said she was ready.  
  
So until she gave him the okay, he was perfectly fine was just a short, hot make-out session. And judging by the way Thornstriker moaning and hugging him back tightly, she was content with it too.


End file.
